Jeri or Rika? The Final Decision
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Jeri and Rika are both after Takato. But who will he choose
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is AFTER Rika's True Feeling's and Their First time. Which is if your too young, Takato gave Rika a sapphire necklace for their anniversary. This is 4 days after when Takato and Rika made love. This happens 4 days after Their First Time.  
  
  
Takato woke up in the middle of the night. Drenched in sweat, the dream he just experienced horrifying. "Holy shit..." He muttered before falling back into his bed. The next morning, he woke up early and ran to the park. Rika was there, but no sign or Renamon. "Hey Rika!" Takato yelled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. His hands trailing over her soft skin. "Hey Love." She asked and they both kissed each other lightly. Then finally stopped. "Well, I gotta get to my computer, I just wanted to tell you something. Last night... I had a strange dream. Jeri was there, and so were you. But, Jeri was the one I was kissing. It woke me up. Investigate it for me, will ya? I'm kinda busy." Rika nodded as Takato left. Jeri has been after Takato for some time now. After since she got her necklace Jeri wanted Takato, BAD. But the problem is, Takato and Jeri used to date, But Jeri broke up with him cause of his money troubles. But now, Takato drove a Porsche and could get a mansion for his parents if he wanted. As if life wasn't worst enough, Her 'Rich' boyfriend was also a gold digger. And had mistaken Jeri as a rich girl.   
  
"YOU BITCH!" Rika said as she walked up to Jeri. "Why do you want my TAKATO!" She said. "You don't love him You just want his money!!!!!" Rika screamed at Jeri. "WHY, WHY, WHY!" Jeri replied. "Why? Because I want his money. You know very well you, yourself is very wealthy. With your mom being a model and now you being one too. Jeri swung her hair around. "I'm not the sweet innocent girl I used to be, am I?" "NO! Your being a stuck up bitch!" Rika replied. Rika still had her pony tail, jeans and broken blue heart T-shirt. It was her style, But when she's in front of a camera, she looks Damn good! But Jeri had changed, she was now a gold digging bitch. With red and blonde hair. A diamond ring she got off some rich guy. And fancy dresses that were all fakes. Rika let her hair down, She had dyed some of her hair blonde for her mom and with her hair down.... Well you could say some boys were beaten the crap outta by Takato (he's like, a really tough guy now since he's been fighting Digimon for the past years). For looking at Rika funny. "You can't out charm a guy that's been in love with me for 5 years! We even made love! You can't take him away from me!" Rika screamed. Her throat was dry and sore. "Well... We'll just see about that, won't we?" Jeri said and slowly walked away.  
  
Takato was at home on the computer. "Oh Crap!" The market just crashed. "SHIT!" He yelled.   
  
"Takato! I don't want you swearing!" yelled back a voice from downstairs  
  
"Sorry Mom!" Takato replied and quickly went back on the computer. "This is bad. I might even have to take back that necklace I gave Rika... No, I'll find a way so that she can keep it. Takato quickly got outta his seat and ran downstairs. "I'll be back mom!" he mumbled through a loaf a bread he was eating. He need to find a way to get money, and he only need one way without going to his parents... 


	2. I love you

Takato was freaking out. His life turning upside down. He couldn't take back Rika's necklace especially since he worked so hard for his love. He knocked on the wooden door. Jeri's parents got a huge inheritance. But Jeri was still lusting for money. Jeri answered the door. But unlike her usual clothing she was in a green dress. Her hair died in a ponytail and looked a lot like Rika. "Jeri…?" Takato said before Jeri took out a large club. Takato saw a flash of light then total darkness.  
  
Takato woke up in a dark chamber with very little light. He tried to move his body, he looked up, seeing chains on his wrists. "Ugh…" He moaned as he tried to move his hands. "Crap… I knew this was a bad idea, I was warned about Jeri being a whore…" A wooden door in front of him opened. Spraying the light all over Takato, he closed his eyes slowly as his corneas adjusted to the light. Takato looked down on himself. Someone took off his T-shirt. "Jeri…?" he said. "What's going on?" Jeri revealed herself but in a black suit with a whip on her waist. "The hell…? Takato said before Jeri kicked him in the stomach causing him to spin. His back turned on Jeri.  
  
"You WON'T LIKE RIKA!" she screamed and lashed the black whip at Takato's back. "Ah!" A scream came from Takato's mouth escaped him. "You love ME! Not that whore of a model!" she screamed again as she repeatedly at his back. "Ah!" Takato's screams of pain echoed inside the house. Leomon was outside of the house. "What have you become Jeri…" he muttered. But the Digivice that Jeri has prevented him from doing anything about it. Renamon was on the roof and heard every scream of pain. "Takato…" she muttered and disappeared with the wind.  
  
"What!?" Rika said as Renamon told her the horrible news. "I think she's trying to brainwash Takato to make him love her. "That bitch will pay for this!" She yelled as she stormed outta her home.  
  
"Ah! AH! AHHHHHH! I won't AH! Love you… Not n- AH! Now, not never AH~!" Takato muttered, trying to contain the pain. Jeri didn't stop the constant whipping. "You are going to love me! YOU WILL!" She refused to let Rika get the best of her.  
  
The door smashed open. Rika jumped in and tackled Jeri. The Renamon jumped into the air, preparing to use its attack. "Diamond Storm!" The pieces of energy break the chains. Takato slumped onto the floor. The blood from the lashes slides off his back. "Rika…. I love you, he said before falling unconscious. 


End file.
